ben10omniworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Start Of Evil War
The Start Of Evil War is the thirty-fourth episode of Ben 10 Omniworlds and the eighteenth episode of season 2. Airdate April 1, 2013 Plot Ben and Tack are at Mount Rushmore talking with Max Tennyson about Psyphon's escape and Vilgax's arrest. Max tells them that they will catch him soon. Suddenly, Tack's gun starts beeping. He tells Ben that the tracker gun has hit a Tetramand who is on Earth. Ben asks him if he can get to know who is the Tetramand. Tack tells him that hiss gun can't indicate the person. He asks him where is that Tetramand. He tells them that he is just outside Bellwood. Ben and Tack decide to get on the Rustbucket 3 and start driving towards the place from where the signal is coming from. When they reach there, they see some light emitting from the cave. They decide to go inside. They see Gorvan trying to open a time portal. Gorvan starts to hear their movements and turns around to see if anyone is there. Ben and Tack manage to hide at the right time. Gorvan thinks that there is no one so he starts trying again. Ben goes a litter far away from the cave so that when he transforms, Gorvan doesn't hear it. He transforms into Husum and absorbs the ground and makes his hand big and goes back into the cave silently. When he came close to him, he punched him with his big hand and Gorvan fell. Gorven stands up and gets angry to see Ben and Tack there and asks them how did they get here. Tack tells him that it was a co-incident. Gorvan gets more angry and starts fighting Husum. Husum gets defeated. Gorvan takes out his item taker machine and tells Ben that he will take his Omnitrix. Suddenly, a pulse hits the item taker machine and it breaks. Gorvan gets angry and turns around to see who did it. He sees Tack with his gun pointing at him telling him to surrender. Husum gets the time to press his omnitrix symbol and so he presses which transfroms him into Scorch. He throws lava on Gorvan's hands which burns his hands. Gorvan gets angry and thinks of a plan. He puts a fireproof coat on his body and starts fighting Scorch. Scorch and Gorvan have a big fight. Gorvan checks his Weak Data Machine and sees that Scorch is vulnerable to water. So, he takes out his water gun and shoots him with water making him so weak that he transforms back to Ben. Gorvan puches Tack so that he becomes unconscious. Ben gets angry by seeing this. He transforms into Godasaur and punches Gorvan very hard. Gorvan gets up and stands close to a button. Godasaur charges down to hit Gorvan again. Gorvan dodges and Godasaur hits the button so hard that the dimension portal opens. Then, Gorvan takes out a small rectangular box and presses a button which sends a signal to Evil Ben and his team that he can come. Godasaur starts punching Gorvan so hard and starts questiong him why he made him do it. Gorvan gets punched too much that he becomes unconscious. He goes close to TAck and presses his Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Water Hazardand throws some water on Tack to make him regain consciousness. Tack regains conscious and gets up. He takes out his handcuffs and puts them on Gorvan's hand. Gorvan regains consciousness and sees that is handcuffed. He tries to escape but he couldn't. Water Hazard asks him how they can close the portal before Evil Ben and his team come. Gorvan doesn't say anything. Water Hazard gets angry and splashes him with very hot water. Gorvan gets suffocated and his body starts burning. He tells him ta take a choice, if he tells, then he will be spared. He tells Water Hazard to extinguish the burn and then he will tell. Water Hazard extinguishes his burn. Gorvan is about to tell when Water Hazard gets electouded by an electric attack. He turns around to see Shockwave, Evil Gwen, Evil Tack and Evil Kevin coming out from the portal. Water Hazard transforms back to ben due to getting electrouded. Shockwave transforms back to Evil Ben. Evil Ben smiles and says "So, we meet again." Major Events Characters Ben Tennyson Tack Max Tennyson Villains Gorvan Evil Ben Evil Gwen Evil Kevin Evil Tack Aliens Used By Ben Husum Scorch Godasaur Water Hazard By Evil Ben Shockwave Quotes Trivia